Cuando Albión lo necesite más que nunca
by Daphne Thalassae
Summary: La toalla cayó al suelo, produciendo un ruido sordo casi imperceptible, a los desnudos pies de un joven de cabello oscuro y profundos ojos azules que la noche anterior se fue a la cama siendo un anciano. Emrys era joven otra vez. Lo cual solo podía significar una cosa. Él había vuelto y se iban a encontrar.


_**CUANDO ALBIÓN LO NECESITE MÁS QUE NUNCA**_

 **Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, solo la idea.**

 **Nota de la autora: sé que hay cientos de fics con esta temática, pero Merlín y Arturo fueron mi primer ship slash y los que me introdujeron en el mundillo, por lo que les tengo un cariño especial y desde hace mucho tiempo he querido escribir algo sobre ellos.**

 **Recomiendo leer escuchando: _Far Away_ de Ni** **ckelback**

La toalla cayó al suelo, produciendo un ruido sordo casi imperceptible, a los desnudos pies de un joven de cabello oscuro y profundos ojos azules que la noche anterior se fue a la cama siendo un anciano.

Emrys miraba su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto de baño, sin creerse lo que veía. Volvió a la lavarse la cara, limpió el espejo con esmero, encendió y apagó las luces un par de veces, incluso se abofeteó la cara para comprobar que estaba realmente despierto. No soñaba. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, tenía la piel tersa y sin arrugas, las canas habían desaparecido, bajo sus ojos había ojeras por la falta de descanso pero no bolsas, la larga y poblada barba blanca había desaparecido, una ventaja, los niños de la calle ya no volverían a llamarle Dumbledore ni Gandalf. Se estiró, ya no le dolían los huesos ni las articulaciones. No había duda, el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo no mentía, llevaba siglos sin ver ese rostro pero estaba claro que era el suyo. Emrys era joven otra vez. Lo cual solo podía significar una cosa. Él había vuelto y se iban a encontrar.

Emrys caminaba a paso rápido por St. James Park, sin dirigirse a ningún sitio en especial, solo disfrutando del silencio y permitiendo que el frescor de la mañana le despejase la mente. Era muy temprano, los primeros rayos de sol se adivinaban en el horizonte, el invierno se había adelantado aquel año y los árboles habían perdido casi todas sus hojas, pero algunas todavía resistían, el parque acababa de abrir sus puertas por lo que los únicos seres vivos allí aparte de él eran los patos que comenzaban a despertarse y algún deportista madrugador. Emrys se sentía de mal humor, apenas había pegado ojo la noche anterior, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a aquel estúpido dragón gigante con su vozarrón repitiendo sin cesar aquella profecía que tanto lo había atormentado a la vez que infundía esperanza en su corazón. Hacía ya casi un mes desde que se había despertado joven de nuevo, y aun no había ni rastro de él.

Estaba acostumbrado a esperar, llevaba siglos haciéndolo, pero para qué engañarse, aquella mañana en la que se despertó sin canas pensó que por fin había llegado el momento anunciado. Sabía que no iba a encontrarle esperando frente a la puerta de su casa, con esa sonrisa de imbécil en la cara y un "siento llegar tarde" en la boca, pero verse joven de nuevo le hizo ilusionarse y ver que pasaban los días y aun no tenía la más mínima pista ni indicio de nada, parecía que el destino se estaba burlando de él. Mucho tiempo atrás renunció a luchar contra el destino, sabía de buena tinta que no había escapatoria posible, era solo que, por muy asumido que lo tuviese, en ocasiones se cansaba de sentirse una marioneta. Comprendiendo que el sueño estaba fuera de su alcance y harto de dar vueltas en la cama como una peonza, decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse, vestirse (un grueso jersey gris nuevo, vaqueros oscuros, una cazadora negra y su bufanda azul) y salir a dar un paseo.

Siguió caminando por donde sus pies querían llevarle hasta que sintió la colisión. Un joven corredor, con ropa de deporte roja, el cabello corto rubio y la nariz colorada por el frío acabada de chocar contra él, tirándolos al suelo y aplastando el vaso de plástico que llevaba Emrys en la mano, derramando sobre ambos el café todavía caliente. Bien fuera por la todavía espesa niebla que limitaba bastante la visión, bien fuera porque Emrys tenía la cabeza en las nubes, bien porque el corredor iba rápido y concentrado en la respiración y la música que escuchaba, se podría decir que ambos jóvenes eran en parte culpables, por lo que lo lógico y educado habría sido que los dos se disculpasen. Emrys al menos eso creía, pero el joven rubio vestido de rojo no parecía estar de acuerdo.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota!- le increpó de mala manera

En este mundo existen dos clases de personas: las que se levantan por las mañanas de buen humor y las que se levantan malhumoradas y no empiezan a ser personas hasta después de desayunar, o un par de horas después. Emrys era del segundo tipo. Si a esto se le añade la falta de sueño, el café (SU café) derramado que primero le había abrasado y ahora comenzaba a enfriarse y a pegarle la ropa al cuerpo y la grosería del desconocido, Emrys no tenía ni la fuerza ni las ganas de disculparse y ser educado.

-¡Os ruego me disculpéis. La próxima vez caminaré por las alcantarillas para no toparme con vos, su real cabeza de chorlito!- dijo con todo el sarcasmo y el desprecio que fue capaz

Los dos extraños se quedaron miraron fijamente con expresión de ira contenida y entonces algo cambió. Había algo que les resultaba muy familiar. Esa expresión, esa actitud, esa cara… ¿Podía ser? ¿Soñaban acaso? No podrían soportar equivocarse. Sí, sí es él. Pero, ¿lo sabrá? ¿Se acordará o será ahora una persona diferente? Una chispa de reconocimiento en los ojos del otro. Sí, sabe quién es y sabe quién soy yo.

-Merlín-

-Arturo-

Los dos amigos se fundieron en un abrazo. Merlín notaba que los ojos le picaban por unas lágrimas que ya no querían seguir guardadas. Arturo, su Arturo, su mejor amigo, estaba allí de nuevo, con él. Finalmente se habían reencontrado, después de tanto tiempo de espera. Hundió la cara en su hombro, Arturo olía a sudor, a ese desodorante que los anuncios juran es un imán para las mujeres y al rocío de la mañana. Había imaginado miles de situaciones en las que se reencontraban, intentando prepararse para todas las opciones posibles. En algunas Arturo no sabía quién era y Merlín debía hacerse su amigo de nuevo, en otras tenía un aspecto muy diferente y no era capaz de reconocerle, en otras Merlín intentaba convencer a un incrédulo y sin recuerdos Arturo de quién era, pero él lo tomaba por loco, en otras Arturo guardaba rencor a Merlín por el pasado, en otras era el propio Merlín el que estaba enfadado con Arturo, en otras Merlín perdía toda esperanza y estaba amargado mientras Arturo luchaba por volver con él, en las más fatalistas Gran Bretaña estaba sumida en una guerra brutal y ambos debían trabajar a contrarreloj para llevar la paz, o la peor de todas, Arturo no volvía nunca; y un largo etcétera. Después de todo, el dragón le había dicho "Cuando Albión lo necesite más que nunca, Arturo se alzará de nuevo". ¿Significaba eso que había llegado el momento? Merlín sabía que estaría a su lado, como había estado siempre, pasara lo que pasase, era donde tenía que estar.

-Eres tú de verdad. No estoy loco- dijo Arturo al cabo de un rato

-Sí, soy yo. Has tardado mucho- dijo Merlín

-Lo siento-

Se quedaron allí parados sin saber muy bien qué hacer, qué decir, o dónde ir. Hasta que Arturo sintió en la nariz el café de Merlín, que hasta entonces había quedado olvidado.

-Vivo cerca de aquí, podemos ir y mientras se lava tu ropa hablamos y eso- sugirió Arturo

-Me parece buena idea-

Cuando cruzaron el umbral de la casa de Arturo, Merlín no pudo reprimir un silbido de admiración. No era un gran castillo, ni siquiera una mansión, pero sí que era muy grande y se notaba los que lo habitaban tenían una buena renta. La casa del hijo de un ministro británico que, aun teniéndolo todo se preocupaba porque todas las personas tuvieran las mismas oportunidades que la clase alta y los derechos inherentes al ser humano. Puertas y muebles de caoba, televisor de pantalla plana, cortinas de terciopelo rojo…

-Vaya, parece que incluso en tu nueva vida eres un niño rico. ¿Tienes sirvientes que te vistan o ya has aprendido a hacerlo tú solito?-

-Un par de personas vienen tres veces por semana y son mucho más competentes de lo que fuiste tú jamás-

-Siempre tan amable-

-Siempre tan impertinente-

-Te aburrirías si fuese diferente-

-Probablemente-

Y se hizo el silencio.

-Esto… el… el baño es la segunda puerta a la derecha. Te buscaré algo de ropa- tartamudeó Arturo

-Sí. Gracias-

-¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Té, café, cerveza?-

-Ya he tenido bastante café por hoy. Creo que mejor una cerveza-

-Sí, creo que la necesitamos-

Media hora después ya estaban los dos limpios y sentados en un cómodo sofá de cuero. Un par de botellas de cervezas descansaban medio llenas sobre una mesita de mármol. Aunque Merlín llevaba mucho tiempo preparándose para ese momento, se había dado cuenta de que no sabía qué contarle. Tenían tanto que decirse que no sabían ni por dónde empezar.

-¿Y tú casa? ¿Cómo es?- dijo finalmente Arturo, con la sensación de que era lo más estúpido que había dicho en mucho tiempo

-No me quejo. Un apartamento bien situado, bien amueblado, alquiler aceptable. Pero cabría entero en tu cuarto de baño- comentó casual Merlín

Arturo dejó escapar una risa sardónica.

-Tu ropa estará en un momento. Pero la cazadora…-

Ambos se fijaron en la cazadora de cuero negra que había quedado olvidada en una silla, no era muy evidente pero ahí estaba una inigualable mancha de café.

-No te preocupes- dijo Merlín. Sus ojos se volvieron dorados y con un suave giro de muñeca la mancha desapareció

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos. Era la primera vez, desde aquella ocasión hace tanto tiempo atrás, en la que Merlín usaba su magia delante de Arturo.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de que pude hacer esto desde el principio, pero creo que los dos necesitábamos una excusa para hablar- dijo Merlín muy serio

-¿Podrías hacerlo otra vez? Quiero verla. Tu magia- dijo Arturo, en voz baja, casi como una súplica

Y Merlín lo hizo. De la palma de su mano surgió un pequeño dragón de fuego que voló por todo el salón para posarse sobre la mano de Arturo, sin quemarle, y desaparecer en una voluta de humo. Eso era lo que siempre quiso, poder hablar con Arturo sin miedo ni tapujos de su magia, sin mentiras ni verdades a medias.

Por tercera vez se hizo el silencio entre ellos, pero esta vez fue un silencio agradable, mirándose a los ojos, diciéndoselo todo pero sin decir nada.

 _Flashback_

Arturo era incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos. Merlín, su inútil sirviente, su mejor y más leal amigo, un mago. Se sintió traicionado, engañado. ¿Cómo podía haberle ocultado algo así durante tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta? No era posible. Toda su vida su padre le había enseñado que la magia era maligna y peligrosa, había podido comprobarlo en incontables ocasiones. Pero aquellos adjetivos no encajaban con Merlín. Decía que lo había usado para ayudarle. ¿Sería cierto?

Mientras sentía como la vida se escapaba lentamente de su cuerpo, empezó a pensar en todos aquellos a los que había conocido. Pensó en su padre, en su madre, a quien nunca había conocido y aun así quería muchísimo. Se preguntó si estarían orgullosos del hombre y el rey en que se había convertido. Pensó en su amada esposa Gwen. La dejaba sola y seguramente con el corazón roto. Pensó en sus nobles caballeros, Gwaine, Percival, León... Sintió que les había fallado. Pensó en Morgana, su hermana, y en Mordred, ¿qué era aquello tan malo que les había hecho para que se volviesen en su contra?, ¿habría podido evitarlo?, ¿habría podido evitar todo aquello? Pensó en sus súbditos. Pensó incluso en Elyan y en Lancelot. Y por último pensó en Merlín. Estaba allí, a su lado.

Le vinieron a la cabeza miles de recuerdos que los implicaban a ambos y se dio cuenta de que Merlín siempre había estado a su lado. Si Merlín fuese malvado, Arturo habría muerto hace mucho tiempo. Pensó en todas aquellas ocasiones en las que había ocurrido algún hecho inexplicable o él había salvado la vida misteriosamente y comprendió que se debía a Merlín. En esos sus últimos momentos lo comprendió todo. Esperaba que sus amigos estuviesen sanos y salvos y que sus enemigos encontrasen en la muerte la paz que no tuvieron en vida. Sabía que Gwen era inteligente, fuerte, valiente y comprensiva, que seguiría adelante y que gobernaría bien en su ausencia. Sería la mejor reina que Camelot tendría en su historia. Y en caso necesario contaría con los sabios consejos de Gaius. Sabía que sus caballeros la protegerían y jurarían lealtad igual que a él. No podía dejar su reino en mejores manos.

Pidió a Merlín que le abrazase. El muchacho no se rendía, estaba decidido a salvarle, a no perderle, pero Arturo solo quería que lo abrazase. Sabía que no había nada más que pudiese hacer. Ya lo había hecho todo y más. Quiso decirle tantas cosas, que no cambiase nunca, que aceptaba su magia, que si antes lo rechazó fue porque estaba asustado pero ya no, que era el mejor amigo que habría podido pedir, mejor incluso de lo que se merecía, que sin él nunca habría llegado tan lejos, que lamentaba todas las veces que lo había insultado o infravalorado, que esperaba fuese feliz, que él y Gwen eran lo mejor que había en su vida. Amaba a Gwen, era la mujer de su vida, pero en su corazón siempre hubo un hueco solo para Merlín. Quiso decirle… Pero no le quedaban fuerzas suficientes, por eso le miró a los ojos y dijo simplemente "gracias", esperando que lo comprendiese todo. Arturo era un guerrero, sabía que debía estar preparado para la muerte. Había llegado antes de lo que esperaba. No deseaba marcharse, no quería dejar a Merlín, pero debía hacerlo. Mientras estuviese en brazos de alguien que lo amaba, y a quien amaba, podía irse.

 _Fin del flashback_

La vida de Arturo había dado un giro de 180º en una mañana, pero en lugar de sentirse confuso sentía que ahora todo cobraba sentido. Ahora comprendía ese interés que había sentido desde niño por la leyenda artúrica, por qué jugaba a que él era el rey Arturo y sus compañeros de colegio sus caballeros de la mesa redonda, por qué veía una y otra vez _Merlín, el encantador_. Entendía ahora que esos sueños tan vividos que había tenido siempre, no eran sueños, sino recuerdos de su vida pasada. Entendía por qué ninguno de sus amigos podía ser Merlín. Solo había uno, lo tenía a su lado. Había cambiado mucho y al mismo tiempo seguía igual. Su pelo negro ahora era un poco más largo, los mismos ojos azules que le inspiraban confianza, seguía siendo delgado pero ahora tenía más músculo, seguro su alimentación había mejorado, lo sentía bajo sus manos, su barba de dos días le raspaba la barbilla, pero era una sensación extrañamente agradable.

¿En qué momento habían empezado a besarse? ¿Cuál de los dos había iniciado el beso? Imposible saberlo, pero no importaba. Lo estaban haciendo y que se muriesen allí mismo sino se sentía terriblemente bien, sino sentían que era lo correcto y lo que debieron hacer mucho. "Dos caras de una moneda". Eso era lo que siempre habían sentido el uno por el otro, el sentimiento que siempre había estado guardado en lo más profundo de sus corazones y que ahora finalmente veía la luz, se atrevían a expresar. Era un beso largamente esperado, largamente deseado, y ahora que por fin lo estaban haciendo no tenían intención de parar a pensar. Necesitaban más. Querían más. Ya habían esperado bastante.

-Se me hace raro ser yo quien te desviste- comentó Arturo con la respiración entrecortada

-Para mí también es nuevo- replicó Merlín de la misma forma

Fue necesario chocar con todos los muebles colocados a traición por el pasillo, contra los marcos de las puertas y romper y un jarrón, que por otra parte Arturo siempre había odiado, para llegar a su cama.

-¿Desearías que hubiese pasado antes?- preguntó Arturo

¿El qué? ¿Lo que acababan de hacer? ¿Su reencuentro?

-No. Todo ha pasado cuando tenía que pasar- contestó Merlín con mucha seguridad

Aquello era solo el principio, la profecía, su destino, no había hecho más que comenzar. Pero podían permitirse tener ese momento solo para ellos, ya se preocuparían por lo otro más tarde, y se enfrentarían a ello juntos, como siempre fue y siempre será.


End file.
